There are a great many products used around homes and businesses in an outdoor environment. These objects include everything from tables and chairs, ladders, planters, portable awnings, to heavier objects such as support jacks used for recreational vehicles and the like. Unfortunately, when such objects are placed on soft ground surfaces such as grass or even asphalt, they are not level and/or sink into the ground immediately or over time. Many resort to the use of blocks of wood to help level, stabilize, and to prevent sinking. It is quickly realized that these blocks of wood are often too thick, too thin, or not wide enough. This causes the blocks to slip, slide, and create even more problems than they were intended to solve. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which various types of door objects can be supported, leveled, and stabilized in order to prevent problems as described. The development of the stabilizer pad fulfills this need.